And So We Built Another One
by KirielAmbar
Summary: Suddenly the new kingdom was upon them, and so they gathered up the bits and pieces of what they had already built for themselves, and recast them in 10,000 year crystal.


**Sailor Moon belongs to the glorious Naoko-hime, and not to me. But I do like to play with her characters. This is in the same continuum as my other two SM fics. (And I promise someday I'll finish that prologue.) This disclaimer applies to all of the chapters in this story. (Of which there will be 100! Goodness!) Notes for anyone who hasn't read the other one, I give the Shitennou names to use instead of using their gemstone titles all the time. Saif = Kunzite. Schuler = Zoisite. Aren = Nephrite. Yusheng = Jadeite. Also, I'm sure I can't be the only one who is confused about the continuity in SM, so I'm going roughly off of the manga with some of the timing.**

* * *

"I bet this shop will be around forever!"

"Yeah, even after the zombies and the cockroaches."

Laughter, and the sound of drinks being poured into paper cups.

A young couple flirting in the corner.

The barista, tiredly folding bags of coffee beans.

It had been the Princess, first, who realized just how much she noticed about the day to day activities in her future kingdom. Somehow, as the time grew closer for her to begin building Crystal Tokyo, a heightened awareness began to fill her mind with details, whether she was in that area or not. Some days, she said, she woke up from dreams of a busy street in Brazil, and other times she could turn her head and see a Sudanese family playing with their new baby. Luna had only been able to offer a working explanation, that a Queen would have to understand the whole world in order to rebuild it. It made sense, as well as anything could make sense in completely new territory, and the Princess had smiled even as she rubbed at the dark circles under her eyes.

Apparently that sensitivity was spreading to the others as well, and Saif sighed quietly over his espresso as images of the people around him settled in the back of his mind.

Two years had passed since Endymion pulled Saif and his men out of the fog and gave them a second chance. They spent the time relearning how to be human, how to survive in a modern and completely different world, and how to love without servitude. Saif found a place for himself as a security contractor using fabricated, though realistic, personal records and Mina had been beside him the whole time.

She was perfect, he realized, early on. Fearless in love and arguments, loyal to her future Queen and King, she was the energy Saif needed on days when he felt like he just wasn't cut out for it anymore.

A familiar sensation, like a hand on his shoulder, alerted Saif to the opening door of the cafe. Usagi stepped in, worry etched on her face, and scanned the room until she located Saif. He stood as she approached, bag clutched in her hands.

"Princess." he said, with a slight bow.

Usagi smiled weakly and took the chair opposite him, as Saif sat back down.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Saif..." she began, "did Mamo already tell you I'm pregnant?"

"Not as such," Saif replied with a smile, "But he's had such a nervous energy lately I suspected something like that might be the case. Congratulations, my Lady."

Usagi looked up at him with a breathy laugh.

"Saif, have you ever called me by name?"

He thought about that for a moment. Though they had developed a comfortable friendship over the past couple of years, Saif could never quite shake that feeling of reverence, of duty, that overcame him whenever he saw her.

"Only once." He admitted. "To prove to Mina I could pronounce it."

At this Usagi laughed out loud, and then leaned forward, eyes narrowed conspiratorialy.

"You know, I have no idea what I'm doing. Being around one of you helps a lot, but I'm really nervous about being a mom and a Queen, and we've only been married for like a month, and I'm 100% certain I'm going to mess it all up! Also, being nauseous is the worst."

Frowning slightly, Saif sat back in his chair.

"Haven't you seen the future though? Aside from outside influences, Crystal Tokyo seems to be a successful kingdom."

"Yeah but..." Usagi trailed off, eyes downcast, and when she spoke again her voice was quiet. "Don't you think twenty-two is too young? I'm definitely not... I mean, everyone is counting on me to be some super cool Queen suddenly, but I can't. Why can't we wait a few more years?"

Saif considered her words for a moment. There was no way he could understand what it meant to create the world and then rule it for thousands of years, but he did have a little bit of insight on the people involved.

"Do you remember," he began, "You were eleven years old when we met officially, at the Prince's reception?"

Usagi nodded, always willing to hear stories of the Old Kingdom.

"But I actually saw you first a few years before that, while on a joint training program between Eurig's forces and yours. It was largely ceremonial, more of a demonstration than actual lessons, but it was the first time many of us had been off of the planet.

"One afternoon, while we were completing drills, your mother walked out on to the terrace with you in hand. You were eight, I believe."

"I think I remember this!" Usagi cut in excitedly.

"She motioned for us to continue our drills, which we nervously did, and she talked to you about what we were doing. I admired her, for encouraging you to understand the world instead of hiding you away. Then, when we finished a set, she clapped her hands, and congratulated us. You pulled yourself up against the railing, and shouted 'Good job everyone! That was the best practice I've ever seen!'"

"No I didn't!"

Saif smiled. "Yes, you did, and it worked too. Even more than your mother's praise, knowing that the Princess believed in our abilities gave us the energy to practice for hours."

Usagi shook her head. "You were probably just indulging a child."

"Perhaps a little, but my Lady, you have never understood the influence you have over others. Even then, though your words were clumsy, the sincerity in your eyes could inspire your people. Now, a woman with battles behind you, you are more than equipped to be their Queen."

After a moment of letting Saif's words sink in, Usagi jumped up from her chair and threw her arms around his neck. A brief squeeze, and she stepped back, face beaming.

"See! I told you I always feel better after talking to you or the others. You will be my advisers too, right, not just Mamo's?"

"If you would have us, we would be honored." Saif replied.

"Good, cause I'm sure I'm still going to mess up, but...I think it will be ok." Usagi grabbed her purse and took a mock fighting stance. "Ok! Time to go shopping for baby stuff with my mom! Wish me luck!"

And with that, she was out the door and into the cool winter streets.

"Good luck, Princess."


End file.
